Caught in Love's Net
by winxluv101
Summary: Alcyone. The mermaid that stole his heart. When she breathed air, she would grow legs and walk among the humans, but once she touched water again, she regained her mermaid form. He would do anything to make her his, but how can he do that if she and his brother are in love? The answer is simple: force her. Nereus/OC/Tritannus Icy/Tritannus (one sided)
1. 7th grade

**As you've all noticed, all of my Winx Club stories are mainly in Season 4 characters...I'm moving to Season 5 now.**

**Here's a story that starts in the point of view of Alcyone (al-SIE-ə-nee) or (al-see- o-nee), who is a mermaid in the wonderful world of Andros.**

* * *

7 years ago...

_7th grade_

_Alcyone's POV_

I swam down the halls shyly, my sky blue hair softly flying behind me, books tucked in my arms; even though everyone knew I was very outgoing. I exhaled, slightly moving my beautiful gills in the shallow current.

"Back in school, oh joy," I mumbled to myself. I had more fun training with my dad to be a head guard.

"ALCYONE!" I heard my name yelled by a high pitched voice. I turned just in time to see my friend Saline tackle me in a hug.

"Release, release!" I had to force it out under the strong hold she had on me.

"Sorry, just excited," Saline smiled, "How does 7th grade feel?"

"Sorrowful and boring." Saline frowned at my response, "What!? It does."

"Well, my friend," she put an arm around me and we both started to walk to 1st hour: Sirens, "I hear that Prince Tritannus and Prince Nereus are joining this school."

My eyes widened, "Are you pulling my fin?"

She squealed with excitement, "Nope! They should be in the same 1st, 3rd, and 6th hour with us." I looked at her oddly, "I have my ways of knowing these kinds of things, Cece."

I shook my head and straightened my glasses, "You look totally hot today by the way," she smirked at me, "Planning on picking up any hotties today?"

I blushed, "No! Can you stop thinking that?" She shrugged as the tardy bell rang, "Great! Now we're gonna be late for Siren class."

We swam quickly to room 407 and knocked, knowing that the door would be locked. A second later, a stern woman opened the door and stood aside and they could hear the kids whispering.

"Ooh, somebody's late to Ms. Goldsmith's class," a girl whispered.

A boy smirked, "Who do you think it is?"

"I dunno, but they're sure gonna be embarrassed when we're done with them," another boy whispered back.

As we swam into the room, everybody looked as if they were gonna shout something out, but when they saw us, they shut up quick.

"Please take your seats, girls," Ms. G's voice was so annoying when she's mad, "You had plenty of time to get here." I looked around the class room and sat down at my usual desk and saw a flash of light purple in my side vision. _Prince Nereus_. Just thinking about his profile gave me cold fins.

"Saline Saki?"

"Here."

"Alcyone Opal?"

"Huh?" I looked up, "Oh, here."

She raised her eyebrow to me and I forced a smile on my face, "Next time be more subtle with your daydreaming, Ms. Opal."

I nodded as the class giggled. Sal quickly glared at the class and they all shut up once again. "Now class, we will be talking about creating a love siren today."

Half of the class groaned, "I know I know, you all don't understand why we need love yet, but we still need to do it. Would someone like to volunteer?"

"No one look her in the eyes!" Sal said as Ms. G laughed, "That's how she picks volunteers!"

Everyone, including me, looked to the back of the room, "Fine, I'll pick myself. Because she was late, I'll allow _her_ to do it."

Sal and I looked at each other worriedly, "Ms. Opal, please come up and perform a love siren."

All of the boys whistled and howled as I made my way up to the perching rock at the front.

"Shut up," I said to the boys and all of the girls laughed as I took off my glasses and threw them to Saline, who gratefully caught them. I breathed evenly and waited for the class to quiet down. I could feel _everyone's _eyes on me as I closed my eyes amd opened my mouth to sang out.

I don't mean to sound arrogant, but it was really beautiful. I mean, my voice danced in the currents while I sang melodiously. When I was done, I opened my eyes and everyone clapped including Ms. G, Prince Tritannus and...Prince Nereus. He smiled warmly at me as I passed him to go back to my seat and Saline handed me my glasses.

"Good job, Cece," I nodded my thanks.

"Excellent example, Ms. Opal," Ms. G said. "Now the key to a good sound of a siren is-" I immediately zoned out and my mind went back to Nereus' warm smile.

_RING_

The bell? Class is over already?

"Now tomorrow class, we will be discussing how to sink ships with a siren."

Saline swam over to me and dragged me through the hallway, "You zoned out, didn't you?"

I nodded, "Don't worry, it's not like you don't know how to sink ships, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I know how to sink ships."

We swam to 2nd hour, but I couldn't stop thinking about Prince Nereus.

_Nereus' POV_

What a beautiful voice. I never expected that from someone who looked so shy. I was very angry though when all of the boys whistled and howled at her while she was going up for that example.

I noticed her look at me and I smiled. I saw a faint blush creep onto her cheeks as she smiled back, "Excellent example Ms. Opal. Now the key to-"

_Alcyone Opal_

When she took off her glasses and showed her true voice and beauty, I could only think of one word to describe her.

Beautiful


	2. 9th grade & First date

**Here's what's happening. I'm skipping through the transition of grades and the grade I'm doing after this will be their senior year. Then when they're 19, and then when they're 21 to continue the story**

* * *

_9th grade_

_Alcyone's POV_

The last hour of the year

I put together my flute and started to play an A natural to tune it with Saline's.

"I think he likes her," I heard one of the female clarinetist say.

"I think so too, I mean, what's not to like?" her friend responded back.

I raised my eyebrow and Sal rolled her eyes, "They're talking about you and Nereus."

Over the two school years, Prince Nereus and Prince Tritannus had everyone call them they're regular names, not adding the name "Prince" in front of it. Everyone treated them normally, so I'm guessing that's what they wanted.

This is what I noticed:

Nereus: He was sweet, kind, athletic, handsome, and most of all, he was smart.

Tritannus: He was arrogant, stuck-up, "popular-his definition", and most of all, he was Nereus' opposite in everything.

Saline and I had gotten exceedingly popular. Saline's golden blonde hair grew long and refused to cut it, so it stayed in a constant ponytail. Her tangerine tail was practically glowing in the currents and her top was a muddy color, but clashed perfectly with her hair and tail.

I had decided to grow my hair out as well. My purple tail grew fuchsia parts as well to clash with the purple. Completing it would be my pink top and red coral barrette to mix in with my ocean blue hair.

I had a grown a great disliking for Tritannus over the past 2 years. He would hit on me just like all the other boys. When I got my glasses off permanently though, things got 150% worse; with every boy in the school. No matter what grade: 9th, 10th, 11th, or 12th, every guy would hit on me and all the girls knew I was only interested in Nereus.

The funny thing was:

He was the _only_ guy in the in the _entire_ school that hasn't flirted with me at least _once_.

I was getting agitated, "I'm sure he's just shy," Saline negotiated.

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't really think he likes me. I mean, it's been 2 years, what's the hold up!"

Saline shrugged as we were told to take out a piece that seemed to be very expert like, but for me, it was something I practiced when I was 11.

"It's Da dadada Da dadada, clarinets!" Mr. Castle was a strict, but resourceful teacher. He and my dad knew each other very well in high school.

The clarinets played that part by themselves and Mr. Castle smiled and nodded.

"Flutes, it is B-flat, C, B-flat, D, B-flat, E-flat, B-flat, F, and hold B-flat for a whole measure. Try again." We tried it again and one person was off, "Who was that!?"

I looked over at a nervous freshman who had messed up and sighed, "I did. My bad, Mr. Castle," his angry look quickly vanished when he saw that I was the one who spoke up.

"People make mistakes, try to be more careful, Ms. Opal." I nodded and he went back to teaching. The girl gave me a nod of gratitude and I nodded back.

* * *

"We both know that you didn't make that mistake," a voice said cooly. I quickly shut my locker and my eyes widened to see a handsome smiling face looking down at me.

"Uh, hey Nereus."

"Hey," he looked me in the eyes and I blushed as I looked away and started to swim towards the doors.

He followed after me, "What's wrong? Nervous?"

"N-Nervous?"

He laughed lightly, "So, I hear the moon is gonna be full tonight; wanna go to Perching Rock to see it?" I could faintly see Tritannus glaring at his brother from his locker.

Is he asking me out? "Uh, yeah, Nereus. I'd love to."

"Great," he smiled, "Meet me at the palace at 11 pm sharp, 'kay?" He swam off with his friends and they hooted and patted him on the back.

"Did you ask her?"

"Yeah, I asked her."

"Did she say yes?"

He looked over his shoulder at me and I smiled and did a flirty wave. He nodded briefly, "Yep."

Saline swam over to me as quick as possible, "Sooo? Was I right? Did he ask you out?"

I nodded wordlessly as I sighed happily out the door. Saline came home with me and I told my dad my plans for the night.

"Perching Rock with Prince Nereus, eh?" My dad is the head prison guard in Andros. As his daughter, I was supposed to follow in his footsteps-metaphorically speaking.

"Yeah."

"Be back by sunrise okay? And don't forget to visit your mother. She's been sick lately," he had a sad look on his face.

My father is a Triton, or, a merman. My mother was a human, and somehow they met and made me. No clue how, but they did.

"All right daddy. Love you." I kissed his cheek and swam to my room to brush my hair.

_Nereus' POV_

I finally asked her out. Finally, two long years of waiting and I finally did it.

"Dad, I'm going to Perching Rock at midnight," I said once we all settled down for dinner.

My father looked at me strangely, "Why? Do you have a lady friend I don't know about?"

"Yeah! _My_ girlfriend!" Tritannus exclaimed angrily.

Nereus rolled his eyes, "She's not his girlfriend. She's the head guard's daughter, Alcyone. You've met her."

My father was in deep thought for a moment, "Oh yes. Wonderful girl, very polite. Sky blue hair?"

I nodded, "Yes, now I remember her. She's a very beautiful girl, have a good time."

"Dad!" Tritannus said angrily, "_I_ was gonna ask her out first!"

"Well," my mother calmed him down, "Maybe you can ask her out another time. Nereus, I do believe it is almost midnight though."

"Oh," I looked at the time, "She's coming here at 11. You'll see her."

"Majesties," one of the guards said, "Ms. Opal has arrived."

I turned in my chair to see Alcyone swim in shyly, looking down. She looked up at me with her ocean blue eyes and smiled, "Ready?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, right. Mother, father," I quickly nodded to them and swam over to Alcyone. I put my arm out for her and she took it gracefully. Her skin was surprisingly smooth.

We swam to Perching Rock in a beautiful silence. As soon as we got there, Alcyone looked up, "I can't go up."

"What? Why?" I was confused. I've seen many mermaids do it before.

She exhaled, "Nereus, I grow legs when I breath air, I can't do that."

My eyes widened as she looked away, "It's okay. I like you for you anyways. Tail or not."

She smiled and kissed my cheek as she perched herself on the rock, looking up at the moon. Slowly, I saw legs grow on her, leaving her in a purple flowing skirt and pink tube top.

"The moon _is_ beautiful tonight, Nereus."

"Yeah, you are." She looked at me strangely, "I meant the moon."

She smiled as she felt my cheek and jumped back into the water, "Sure you did." A tail grew over her feet and once again, joined me in the sea of Andros.

I swam her home and her father nodded to me as he opened the door, "Goodnight, Alcyone."

"Goodnight, Nereus," she kissed my cheek once again before disappearing behind the door.

I felt my cheek and smiled to myself, "A very good night indeed."

_Tritannus' POV_

I watched as she grew legs and a tail and smirked to myself. She's still the most beatiful thing I've ever seen.

I frowned suddenly, "Stupid Nereus. He'll pay for taking my girl," I said under my breath as I watched them swim to her house in the coral reef.

I watched as she kissed his cheek, making my blood boil.

Now he'll _really_ pay.


	3. 12 grade & Royalty

**You all know when I said 'every guy was hitting on' Alcyone? Everyone _does_ know I was exaggerating right, becuz _someone_ pointed that out because I'm not trying to make my own OC a MARY SUE.**

* * *

_12th grade_

_Alcyone's POV_

It's been a while since I've seen Nereus. I wonder where he's been.

"Hey," I turned and saw no one else than my boyfriend.

"Where have you been!?" I briefly kissed him and he wrapped his arms around my waist line.

Nereus sighed, "I've just been busy. In 3 years, we'll be having a ceremony of who the next king will be: me or Tritannus."

I smiled and rubbed his cheek lovingly, "You know I'll always root for you."

He reached up and kissed my hand, "I know, love. I'll see you after school, you know, for 'tutoring'." He air-quoted "tutoring" and smirked as he swam down the halls.

"Flirty much?" Saline said as she swam up behind me. I closed my locker and she followed me down the hall.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. Just be glad we're finally an item now."

Saline squealed, "And me and Zander are an item!"

"Really?"

I smiled as she nodded. Zander was the captain of the football team and of course, we both knew he would ask her out eventually.

"What's up with you and Nereus?"

I sighed happily, "When they turn 21, he or Tritannus will be crowned king."

"Ooh!" her eyes went down and she smirked, "That means you would be queen-"

"If he got the crown and we got married."

"Exactly!"

"You seem excited. Too much sugar in your cereal again?"

"No, look," she squealed in delight as she held out her left hand, "Zander gave me a Promise Ring."

My eyes widened, "Well you guys have been pretty serious lately. Since what? 9th grade?"

She nodded, "I don't know if I'm ready though."

I smiled, "It's not a wedding ring, Sal. It's a _promise_ ring, meaning you'll get married when he's ready to actually mark you as his."

She put her arm around me and I did the same, "You're the best," she looked me in the eyes, "You will be my maid of honor you know?"

"Yeah I know." I turned to Algebra and Saline went to Home Ec.

_Tritannus' POV_

I looked around the corner and saw Nereus talking and touching _my_ girl. I don't get it! What does he have that I don't?

_"You know I'll always root for you."_

"Ouch," I looked next to me at my best bro, Zander, "That must hurt."

"Shut up, dude," I growled as I turned to go to the gym.

"You think you'll be the next king?"

"Let's just hope. Once she's sees how powerful I am as king," I smirked to myself, "she'll come _begging_ for me."

"Not all things come from power dude," Zane said warningly. Oh please.

"You're right..._everything_ comes from power."

I swam away to my next class, plotting how to be my brother's fall in life when it hit me. How the heck am I supposed to do that?

* * *

**Short chapter, in case you haven't noticed, but I wanted to get it over with. Important stuff so far.**

**Alcyone and Nereus are dating - Tritannus doesn't like that  
****Saline and Zander are gonna get married - TBA when**


	4. 20 & Proposals

_20 years old_

_Alcyone's POV_

I was at a family reunion with Nereus, so it gave me an even better reason to smile. I was talking to Saline by the sandwich table, "So, how's married life?"

Saline smiled, "It's a lot better than I thought it would be." She and Zander got married in the summertime.

"Really? Maybe I should try it," I joked around with her. She laughed and so did I as I heard Nereus call me over.

"Alcyone! Come here for a moment, my love!" I excused myself and made my over to the center with the other royal family.

"Aisha, I would like you to meet someone. This is Alcyone, my girlfriend, " Nereus introduced me to a girl with legs.

She stuck her hand out and I shook it, "Alcyone, this is Princess Aisha, my cousin."

Aisha looked about 19, around Tressa's age, "She's the one who saved you, remember?" Tressa said as she looked at me.

I thought about it and quickly bowed my head and smiled to her, "That's right! You freed me from the spell of Valtor."

"Valtor? You mean a few months ago? Were you the mermaid that we first tried to change back?"

I nodded, "I was one of the Omega guards."

"I'm so sorry about what happened though."

"Well," I smiled to Tressa, "If it wasn't for you, your friends, and Tressa, I'd still be that terrible _thing_."

Tritannus looked like he had an idea about something...strange.

"I like you a lot better when you're not trying to kill me. Plus, you're really beautiful."

I smiled at Aisha and Nereus nodded, "Which leads me to something highly important, darling." I looked at him seriously, "This isn't a family reunion-"

"It's not? What is it?"

"It's something that will change both of our lives forever." He turned to the giant crowd, "May I have everyone's attention please!"

I looked at him worriedly as he announced something, "I believe now is the right time to do this. With all of my friends and family here."

He turned to me and held both of hands in his as he held a small oyster shell in the other, "Alcyone Miranda Opal, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"

My eyes widened as he opened the oyster shell, revealing a silver band ring with multiple pink sapphires in the form of a flower.

Tears stung my eyes as I spoke, "Nereus, I don't know what to say."

He smiled at me warmly, like when we were in 7th grade, "Well, you could always say yes."

I nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, I'll marry you." Everyone in the palace cheered and clapped for us as Nereus pulled me into a warm kiss, slipping the ring onto my finger smoothly.

I noticed out of everyone in the entire palace...

Tritannus was the only one not clapping

or smiling

* * *

**Okay, next chapter is when Tritannus loses it and attacks Nereus ****(just reading that makes me laugh)**


	5. The Spill

_Alcyone's POV_

Because of me being his daughter, I had to be the head guard right next to Zander, who happened to be a good friend of mine. A few months ago, Nereus proposed to me, and after the ceremony, whether or not he became king, we're gonna be married. Now, I am 21 years old and in a perfect place.

Tritannus was no where in sight, that's strange, I know he wants to be king more than anything.

"Hey guys, welcome to King Neptune's throne room."

"Tressa, who're you talking to?" I asked. Through my helmet, it might have been hard to see me. She looked at me closely, "It's just me."

"Oh, sorry Alcyone, it's really hard to see you with that helmet on."

I shrugged, "I still have to protect myself, don't forget that."

"Oh, and I'm talking to Aisha. Remember? You met her a few months ago."

I looked at the the phone and sure enough, Aisha was there with her friends. She waved to me, "Hey Alcyone!"

"Princess Aisha, what a pleasant surprise. Who are your friends?" I looked behind her and saw many people looking at me.

"Oh, right, these are the Winx: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora. These are the Specialists: Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, and Riven."

I took off my helmet so I could see them better,my hair flowing in a long ponytail, "Wow, a lot of names."

She laughed, "Yeah. You guys, this is Alcyone, head guard, or also known as, Nereus' fiancee."

"Hi!"

"Hey!"

"Hello!"

"Nice to meet you!"

I smiled, "It's wonderful to meet you all."

"See guys? I told you she was beautiful," Aisha boasted.

"No wonder Nereus wants to marry you," Musa said.

"So does Tritannus," Tressa joked, "He's had a crush on her since, what? 7th grade?"

We laughed, "All right, well, I'll see you later you two, maybe you might come down and visit us. Or maybe I'll come visit you." I put my helmet back on and waved goodbye as I went to the front door.

"Oh! And remember Tressa! If anything happens, blow the whistle!" I reminded her.

"Okay, I will!"

_Tressa's POV_

I saw as Alcyone closed the front doors behind her at her post in front.

"Isn't she nice?"

"She is," Bloom agreed with me, "When are they getting married?"

"They haven't picked a date yet, but it'll be soon, that's what _I _know_._ She told me after the ceremony, whether Nereus is king or not, they'll get married within a month."

"Aw, how sweet," Tecna smiled as my mother, brother, and father went to their places. I heard Nereus and father talking about Tritannus, saying something about him being no where to be found.

_Normal POV_

"Citizens of the oceans of Andros!" King Neptune's voice boomed through the throne room. "Friends, family, the time has come for you to greet your next king." Tressa and Queen Ligea were smiling with tears in their eyes.

"By the power of the oceans of Andros, by the might of our waves, and by the strength of our currents. All hail Nereus."

"NEREUS! NEREUS! NEREUS!" The crowd of people chanted Nereus' name over and over again.

"My son, come forward," King Neptune said softly.

Nereus went towards him and bowed his head, "I name you, Nereus, crown Prince, and the next King of the Oceans of Andros."

Alcyone snuck back in to watch the most significant part of the ceremony and she smiled at Tressa. Suddenly, when King Neptune was about to place the crown on his head, there was a zap of magic that shocked him, causing him to drop the crown.

_Alcyone's POV_

Everyone, including me, gasped at what happened.

"What!? Who dares attack the king!?" King Neptune was sprouting with furry.

Everyone was swimming around frantically, "Everybody, stay calm!" I yelled, only about half of them listened.

Suddenly, I was hit with a blast of my own, to my face. I fell to the ground, covering my face, only to have everyone scream in panic.

I saw that my helmet had split in half and my face was stinging. I felt it and saw that a cut from the corner of my lip to my cheek had a thin line of blood, fracturing my pale porcelain skin.

"Alcyone!" Nereus screamed my name.

"I'm alright," I picked up my trident and saw that there was a masked man who had attacked Nereus as well, shooting him in the back.

That did it.

The masked man continued to attack Nereus, but I wasn't allowed to move unless I was told, anger boiling my blood.

"Assassin! Guards, seize him!" King Neptune roared. That was my cue.

I raised my trident, my guards following suit and yelling. We surrounded him, but he did a secret move, that only a couple of people knew. I raised my trident and counterattacked it, keeping me up while knocking the others down.

"Traitor!" Tressa picked up one of the fallen guard's weapons and aimed it at the man.

"Tressa, no! Guard your brother," Queen Ligea commanded her. She did as she was told and guarded by Nereus.

King Neptune unsheathed his sword, "Everyone stand back!" He barked. I did as I was told, mostly because I knew he was referring to me.

He approached the masked assassin and he looked at him. King Neptune charged at him, but the assassin fired multiple times, but the king blocked every one until he was close enough to slap him.

They were trident on sword, 50-50, win or lose, until King Neptune elbowed him in the gut, shoving him back.

"You will not hurt my son," he said grimly as the were weapon on weapon once again.

"Your son!?" That voice! I knew it from somewhere. All of the years of whining and yelling came to mind.

The king nodded to me and I zapped the man in the back, causing him to yell in pain and drop his trident. When he turned to face me, I zapped him once again, in his mask, like he had done to me. It broke in two, mask and hood, revealing-

"Tritannus?" I asked cautiously.

"Tritannus!" The King yelled in anger and confusion.

My anger got the best of me, "Guards!" Two guards immediately grabbed Tritannus' arms as he yelled. The crowd was gasping in disbelief.

"I'm your son too! But you picked my brother!"

"Because he will be a better king than you, Tritannus."

"For this I will destroy all of you," Tritannus growled.

"Just what I would expect of you." The king turned his head grimly, "Take him to the Prison of Andros. Lock him a dungeon so deep, he will never escape it."

The guards looked at me, "You heard the king. Do it immediately," I commanded bravely as I looked Tritannus in the eyes.

"What did I ever do to you, Alcyone!? What!?"

I scoffed, "It's not what you did to me, Tritannus. It is what you did to _yourself_."

With that, the guards led him away to the Prison of Andros. I followed, "Alcyone," King Neptune said my name, "Good work."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Your father would be proud of you."

I closed my eyes at the memory of my father. He died in the attack of Valtor a few weeks after Nereus' proposal. My mother had died of her sickness and she was buried here in Andros, next to her was my father.

"I think so too," I smiled a little as I swam to the front gates, where the guards were still waiting for me.

"Shall we?" I asked as I started swimming towards the Prison of Andros, my guards right behind me with Tritannus.

BOOM!

"Huh?" I looked behind me and a couple dozen kilometers away, there was an explosion on Earth. If it crossed the portal it would be in Andros.

"Continue while I go investigate. Remember not to speak to or look at any prisoner, or do anything until I return. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they both said firmly as they continued to swim to "the Prison" and I swam towards the portals connecting Earth to Andros.

I nodded to the gatekeeper as he and Lemmy opened the portal for me. Because I'm half Harmon **(1)**, I am allowed to go to and from Earth as I please.

I entered through the gate and saw that there was an oil spill at a plant, along with a drowning man and falling jewelry. I swam as fast as I could and saw a figure blocking out oil. I grabbed the jewel and hid it in the lining of my hair and grabbed the man quickly to pull him to the surface.

He wouldn't make it, so I blew an air bubble and it surrounded his face like a mask, "A-A mermaid?"

I smiled wordlessly as I swam ashore, to be met by a few familiar faces, "Alcyone!?" Aisha said once one of the men on some kind of Wind Rider came and grabbed him out of the water, causing the bubble to pop.

"Hello Princess Aisha. Wonderful day we're having," I smiled and she smiled back. "I'll meet you all at shore." With that, I swam back under water and speed swam to the shore a kilometer a way.

Once I was there, there were people already taking care of the men, the one I saved was in awestruck.

"I was saved by a mermaid!"

"A mermaid? What'd she look like?" one of the other men asked. It _actually_ looked like he believed him.

"She had sky blue hair and ocean blue eyes and a purple tail and a pink top! It was amazing, she saved me!" I smiled, my damp hair sticking to my skin.

I noticed the others and quickly swam over to them, "Quite the rescue team we've got here," I said once I was close enough for them to hear me.

Aisha smiled, "If it wasn't for you, that man probably wouldn't have survived."

"It was nothing really-"

"A _real_ mermaid," a girl with blonde hair said, "Can I touch her tail?"

"_Stella!_" Aisha scolded her. "Most mermaids get offended when people ask that."

I smiled, "Sure, I don't mind. But just this once." I raised my tail for her to feel and she felt it with awe.

"Wow, it's so light like silk," Stella said as she giggled, "And thanks for that help you gave us."

"I guess I should be thanking you. If that oil got into the ocean, it would eventually have gotten to Andros."

"What?" Aisha said, "aren't Lemmy and Fella guarding the gates though?"

"They are, but sometimes their magic won't work on everything, mainly oil."

Something like realization struck Aisha, "I have to go, but I promise to see you all soon."

I swam back down without letting anyone else speak to me. I swam quickly and smoothly to the gate and Fella opened it for me. I went to the Prison to make sure the guards did as they were told with Tritannus.

They did, he was in a cell, "Why would you do it?" I asked him, "Nereus had never done a thing to you, yet you betrayed him!"

Tritannus narrowed his eyes at me, "He took _my _crown!"

"It wasn't yours to begin with!" I raised my voice just as he did, "You never deserved the crown!-"

"And _ you _did!?"

I softened, "I had nothing to do with the coronation and you know it, Tritannus."

He scoffed, "Yeah right, we both know you were only with Nereus so you could be Queen."

"That's not true. I love Nereus for who he is, not _what_ he is."

"Oh please, Alcyone, we both know you're power hungry," I was a little too close to his cell because he simply reached out and cupped my face and smirked at me.

"You want to rule."

"No I don't; _you _do."

He leaned closer to me, "I could give you that power, ya know."

I pushed his hand away and scoffed, "You talk too high for someone in a jail cell." I swam away without another word. I went to the front with the other guards for night patrol, I would check on Nereus' in the morning.

"I'm gonna turn in for the night," Zander said as he stretched and headed for the door.

"Tell Saline I said hi," I said with a smile and he nodded, "Oh, Zander!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what _this _is?" I showed him the crystal jewel.

He looked at it closely, "It looks like the Pendant of Eraklyon."

"Eraklyon?" He nodded, "Thanks, I know who to give this to in the morning. That's all."

He nodded to me one last time before leaving the Prison. I sat down and looked at the beautiful heart shaped crystal, "Eraklyon."

* * *

**1. I made this up, but Harmon is short for Harmonix, meaning that when she's human, she has the power of Harmonix**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	6. The Rise of Tritannus

**Try not to be too annoyed when you see how many spells for Alcyone I gave her in this chapter! This is a really long chapter, you guys!**

* * *

_Alcyone's POV_

The night shift was the same as usual. I was so bored at that point, and I was thinking about checking out and visiting Nereus.

"Alcyone!"

"What!?" Ares scared me.

Ares was one of my best friends, "Don't fall asleep, or I'll have to do all the work."

"What work?"

He rolled his eyes, "Just stay awake."

"No promises."

* * *

The Winx had just finished their benefit concert when Aisha got a call, "Hello?" Aisha answered her phone, "It's Tressa!"

"Well it's about time," Stella said as she, Flora, and Musa hung up their guitars.

"Where's she been?" Musa asked confusedly.

"Oh no," Aisha started to get worried.

Bloom and Tecna walked up to her, "What's going on, Aisha?"

"Tritannus attacked Alcyone and Nereus at the coronation, and Uncle Neptune condemned him to the Prison of Andros!"

* * *

"If I could get my hands on my trident," Tritannus said to himself and the Trix, "I could get us _all_ out of here."

"Fat chance," Ares said as he passed by. He looked out of the window, "Hey! What is that stuff!?

"What is _what_ stuff?" I asked as Ares pointed to something in the distance that kept coming closer. My eyes widened.

"It's...toxic!" Tritannus said as he reached out and touched it. He started screaming as the oil overtook him and his eyes turned green as he laughed evilly.

* * *

"How could Tritannus do something so horrible?" Aisha asked herself.

"I don't know Aisha, but I'm _really_ sorry," Bloom said as she tried to comfort her.

Stella was walking across the stage to them when she tripped on a cord. She would've fallen, but Brandon caught her just in time.

"High heels trip you up?" he asked her. Helia laughed at her.

"No, new dance move," she jumped out of his arms, "totally on purpose by the way."

Everyone laughed at her, lightening the mood, "We're so proud of you Bloom! What a great idea to have this benefit concert," Vanessa said once she and Mike made their way up to the stage.

"Aw, thanks mom," Bloom said, "We had to do _something_ for Gardenia after the oil spill."

Flora came up behind her, "But I think we can do more."

"I agree," Bloom got on stage with a mic, "Hey everyone! We're going to the beach to _clean up_! Come join us!" everyone cheered as they made their way outside.

* * *

Tritannus was completely transformed into some type of mutant Triton.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered with wide eyes.

"My _trident_!" Tritannus yelled powerfully. He outstretched his hand and made the trident come to him immediately.

"My father will regret picking my brother over me!" Tritannus was obviously angry. Seeing him like this made me light-headed.

"You'll show him, Tritannus," one of the witches said. I think her file said her name is Icy.

All of a sudden, everything went dark.

_Normal POV_

Tritannus blasted his prison door open with ease, blasting Ares out of the way as well. Now that his cell door was open, he had access to freedom.

"This guy could be our way out of here," Stormy said.

Icy smiled to herself and Darcy and Stormy looked at her, "This guy could be the guy for me."

"Help! The prisoner's escaping!" Ares yelled as the two guards, Fella, and Lemmy showed up.

"Oh no!" Fella and Lemmy screamed. They looked down to see Alcyone unconscious.

"Come!" Tritannus commanded the Trix as he blasted open their cell door as well.

"Why thank you," Icy said as she looked at him thoughtfully.

Stormy scoffed, "What_ever._"

"Well at least we're out," Darcy shrugged. Tritannus smirked down at the unconscious mermaid, but when he was about to grab her-

"Stop him! Stop that monster!" Ares yelled as backup showed up to help him.

"Tritannus!" Lemmy screamed.

"He's a monster!" Fella screamed as well.

They both finally noticed Alcyone on the ground. Tritannus turned around and didn't notice when Fella and Lemmy pulled Alcyone away, out of sight.

"Get out of my _way_!" Tritannus blasted two of the guards.

"Wha- How!?," Ares stammered.

"What?" Tritannus was confused by his own actions, but then he smirked at his new-found power.

Ares charged at him, but Tritannus shot him as well, "S_weet,_" Icy said in awe.

"Yess, _sweet!_" Tritannus agreed as he laughed evilly.

Fella and Lemmy looked at each other, then at Alcyone, "We have to get her out of here," Lemmy whispered.

"There's only one place she's safe," Fella agreed.

They both whispered the same thing in unison as they cast the spell on Alcyone, "Earth!" Suddenly, Alcyone disappeared, leaving behind the Pendant of Eraklyon on her desk, in a locked box.

"Time to go, Fella!" Lemmy said and they started to swim out trying to get out of the prison.

"Hm?" Tritannus paused in his evil laughter and looked at the retreating figures, "The Gatekeepers of Earth and Andros."

"Let's go!"

He swam after them and soon caught up to them, "You can't escape me," he said once he was in front of them, causing them to hug each other and shake in fear.

"Hm, what are they?" Icy said, obviously intrigued.

"These little sea rats and their kind, hold the power to open the gates to all the worlds."

"_And_ they're bite-size," Stormy pointed out.

"If I had their power, I could escape this world and travel to Earth."

"Sounds like a plan," Icy said as she looked at him. "So do it."

"Yeees," Tritannus growled evilly, "HAHAHAHAHA!" He held them up as well as his trident, draining their power.

"These two are only the first," Lemmy and Fella slowly started to float downwards, back into the prison.

"I will hunt down all of their kind and do the same to them. Then I'll be able enter the Infinite Ocean! From there I can reach all the worlds, and conquer them with my trident!"

"Oh!" all of the Trix gasped in awe as they looked up at him, "Tritannus!"

"You'll see, Icy," he said as he laughed, "I will _rule_ the magic dimension!"

_'But I will need a queen'_ he thought to himself. He looked down at where Alcyone once was, but she had disappeared.

"I just wish my sisters and I could help you," Icy sighed.

"Why can't you?"

"We don't have our powers, they were taken from us," she stated innocently. "But if you cooould-"

"Restore them?" Tritannus smirked.

"Yes. Will you?"

"For you, Icy," he raised his trident and zapped them with it, restoring their powers.

"That's more like it," Stormy clenched a fist and smirked.

"Wh-What's happening to me!?" Tritannus' evil form died down and he was soon replaced by his normal figure.

"Oh!" Icy went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I think you ran out of toxic pollution. The oil that was in the water. But I know where we can get some more; Earth."

"Then that's where we'll go. To Earth!"

Icy grabbed his arm and started to lead him out of the prison, "Let's go girls!"

Darcy looked at Stormy, "What do you think?"

Stormy shrugged, "Why not?"

As they swam off, the Silkies began to worry.

"Oh no, Tritannus has Fella and Lemmy's powers!"

"We must warn King Neptune!"

* * *

Everyone was helping pick up trash at the beach. Ryo was looking around for more when he spotted something interesting washed up in the sand.

"Uh, Winx?" he called to the girls, "I think this is for you."

The girls came over, "Think _what_ is for-" Musa asked, but what cut off by Aisha.

"Alcyone?"

Washed up on the sandy beach, was Alcyone, unconscious.

* * *

_Alcyone's POV_

I started to breath once again, but when I woke up, I found myself in a secluded space full of water.

"What the-"

"You're awake," a guy said to me.

I looked at him confusedly, "Who are you and how did you get to Andros?"

He raised his eyebrow, "Ryo, and unless Andros is another name for Earth, I've never been there."

"Earth?"

"Yo Winx! She's awake."

Ryo called to the Winx and Aisha was the first one to arrive as he left, "How're you feeling?"

"Fine. What happened?"

"Lemmy and Fella left us a note saying that we had to keep you out of the ocean because of Tritannus," Stella explained.

"Tritannus?"

"I don't understand why though," Tecna said, "He's locked up."

"No he's not," I said grimly, "Because of the toxic pollution I didn't know was _there_, Tritannus absorbed it and became mutated."

"Toxic pollution?"

"The oil," I reminded them. I pulled myself out of the pool and sat down until my tail dried.

"Alcyone! Get back in the water! You'll die!" Stella said as she tried to get me back in the water. Right before she did though, my legs quickly grew and I pushed back.

I stood up on my two feet and raised my eyebrow, "No I won't." I was now wearing an orange dress with brown stitching and brown sandals with my hair in a ponytail.

"How did you do that?" Aisha asked me.

"I'm half Harmon, a human that can channel Harmonix within them naturally."

"Why is Tritannus after you?" Bloom asked

"He's crazy," I said obviously.

"Any other reasons?"

"He likes me and claims that I'm power hungry , also that he could give me the power I need."

Stella raised an eyebrow, "Well _that's_ normal."

I started walking towards the door, "I have to get back to Andros. You don't _know _what he'll do to Nereus!"

"Alcyone! Wait!" Aisha yelled my name, but I ran to the beach's docks.

I was about to jump in when I saw two dirty looking men with barrels of...toxic waste.

"What do they think they're doing?" I whispered to myself.

"Ya see? I told you there was no one around," the fat one said.

"Are you sure we should do this?" the lean one said. "It's toxic."

"It's the ocean, no one will ever know, and we don't hafta pay t', ya know."

"Dispose of it properly?"

"Exactly."

"I don't know about this," the lean man was unsure of what to do.

"_Harmonix!_" I whispered under my breath. I immediately transformed into my Harmonix. (A/N: on deviantart)

"Probably because it's not what you're supposed to do," I said as I flew in the air. They were shocked to see me.

"A fairy!"

"Oh we're in for it now!" they joked around.

I narrowed my eyes at them, "Yes, you are. Titanic Waves! **(2)**"

The ocean's waves immediately started to rise up and shake like a tsunami. They were both yelling for help when I saw three figures float out of the water.

I stopped the waves and saw that the men were fully soaked and spitting up water, "Hello boys," one of them said. Icy.

"I thought you said nobody was around!" he said referring to me and the witches.

"You work for us now," Darcy said as she cast a hypnotic spell on them.

Their eyes glowed purple as they started to bring the toxic barrels to the ocean.

I threw a spell of my own, freeing them from the witch's curse, "What!?"

"Apparently, you work for Tritannus now," I said as they turned around to look at me.

"You!" Icy said confusedly, "You were the mermaid!"

I rolled my eyes, "Mermaid or not, let's get 'er!" Stormy said, readying an attack. "Electric Sparks!" **(1)**

Icy waved her hand and the witch fired at me, "Medusa's Reflection! **(2)**" I yelled, ricocheting it back to her. She was hit in the stomach and flew backwards to the ocean.

The dark witch, Darcy, glared at me, "Psychic Blast! **(1)**"

"Andros Tsunami! **(2)**" I clapped my hands together and masses of water flushed her into the ocean as well.

I smirked at Icy, "What're you gonna do now?"

She smirked back, "What are _you_ gonna do now?" She sent a sheet of ice at the toxic barrels, sending them into the ocean.

I screamed with rage, "_Water Surge!_ **(2)**"

"Huh?" Icy was confused about the attack I had just delivered, but was soon sent into the ocean, along with her two sisters.

"This is my ocean," I mumbled under my breath as I stood at the end of the dock. "Not yours."

"Aquatic Vision** (2)**," I looked down in the water to see the witches talking to Tritannus. It must've been about me because soon, he looked up and smirked at me in his mutant form.

"Clear Draining **(2)**," I said quickly. Tritannus' mutant Tritons went to the other side of the beach, where the humans must've been cleaning the beach.

"Oh no," I whispered. "Speed of the Sea. **(2)**" I flew over to where everyone else was at the beach.

The three mutants were attacking the humans and Sky tried to get Bloom out of the way, but was knocked down almost immediately.

I watched as Bloom became angry, "Winx, Transform!"

"Magic Winx, Believix!" they all yelled in unison.

They all transformed in their Believix forms and began to attack the mutants, "Uh oh!" Musa said once she saw two kids being chased by one of the mutants.

"Magical Echo!" she blasted it with an attack, sending it flying backwards with the other mutants.

"Summer Thunder!" Flora yelled, tying the monster up with vines, trapping it against the ground.

Musa smiled Flora, "Pizzazz!" These fairies are using pretty weak spells, compared to what I can do.

Bloom noticed two adults being chased by another mutant, "Fire Arrow!" It was knocked down immediately. This fight was taking too long for comfort.

"Andros Tsunami!" I fired at all three of them at once, causing them to be completely taken away by the waves. They rose up once again, snarling at me.

"Call of the Current!" I yelled, shooting at them with a spar of blue-ish green lightning. They stopped what they were doing and immediately swam underwater, probably to find Tritannus.

The Winx looked at me, "We have to find out where they came from!" Bloom yelled. I nodded.

"Follow me! I can show you where they went!" She flew up and followed me as I soared through the sky.

We didn't get very far though. Bloom was suddenly hit with something, but soon recovered, "Where did _that _ come from?"

"Heeeeeey," Icy said as she floated up behind her.

"Icy!" Bloom growled through clenched teeth.

"Nice to see you too," she and her two sisters evilly laughed and I glared at them, and so did Bloom, "You!" Icy yelled once she saw me. The other Winx watched and gasped.

"Nice to see you too," I mocked her voice and laughed, so did Bloom.

"I thought you three were in jail!"

"Things change, honey," Icy shot an icicle at her, but I blocked it.

"Winter's Breath! **(2)**" I yelled while holding my hands out, freezing her attack, and when it thawed, it was nothing but air.

Stormy growled, "You just have to get in the way of _everything_, don't you?"

I smirked, "When it comes to _you three_, yes I do."

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy all fired at me at the same time, "Strength of the Trident!** (2)**" A circular violet shield with a golden trident on it blocked me from the attack.

"Stop that, you witches!" Stella yelled at them as she flew beside me, as well as the other Winx.

"Okay Winx. Lemme think about that," Icy said as she put a finger on her lip, "Okay! I thought about it. No."

We all looked down at the moving aquatic mutants, "Those _things_ are getting away!"

"We're on it!" Aisha said, referring to Flora, Tecna, and herself.

"Wait! You can't go underwater with your wings!"

"Underwater Breath!" Flora yelled, casting a spell on each of them to breath underwater. I guess they're on their own.

While they went under water, Bloom, Stella, Musa, and I stayed above the surface, "Sonic Scream!" The disturbing noises got to them easily.

Bloom went next, "Dragon Heart!" She fired balls of fire at them, causing them to be blown backwards a bit.

"Solar Storm!" Stella had hit them with blinding light, causing Story and Darcy to be blown away.

"Sisters?" Icy asked as she looked from left to right, searching for the other two.

"Frost Bite!** (2)**" I yelled, having the ocean water that was underneath her freeze and come up towards her, paralyzing her. "Water Surge!" I shot another attack at her, loosening her from the paralysis.

She was forced away a few feet. The Winx surrounded her, "Tritannus!" Icy started to scream for Tritannus. "_Help!_" She was like a damsel in distress now.

Wait. "Tritannus?" I mumbled to myself, "Girls, move out of the way!" I tried to warn them, but they didn't listen.

"We'll just finish her off now!" Musa said, readying an attack.

"You don't understand!" Suddenly, springing from the ground, 3 blasts of dark magic knocked them out of the sky.

"Told you," I mumbled under my breath. "Underwater Breath! Speed of the Sea!" I dove in after them and I heard Icy say something before she flew off.

"I knew I could count on you Tritannus."

I rolled my eyes as I continued to try and round up the fallen fairies. When I saw them, I made a bubble like I had done for the man at the plant, raising them to the surface.

* * *

"I can't believe that _monster _is my cousin," Aisha said sadly.

"Well it's about time you did, seeing that you all caused it," I spat angrily. If it wasn't for them, none of this would've happened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aisha challenged, stepping closer to me in the process. "Are you _seriously_ blaming this on _us_?"

"Yeah, I am," I stated simply, also coming closer so we were face-to-face.

"Why? What did we do!?"

"You could've told me that there was still _oil_ in the ocean!"

"You swam off so quickly _assuming_ things! We couldn't catch you before you _left_!"

"Did you _try_ to catch me!? _No_, you _didn't!_"

"Could you have done anything about it!? No!" I lowered my voice to a dangerous whisper and approached her, causing her to back away.

"I could've moved all of the prisoners to a different prison for the time being. I could've used my magic to freeze the oil and destroy it, I could've stopped it from coming into Andros in the _first_ place,I could've done a lot of things to get rid of it, yet you did _nothing_ but let it go into _your_ home planet."

Aisha went quiet, "Exactly."

I turned to the others, "None of you listen to me at all. I told you three to move out of the way, but you wanted to finish her off and ended up getting blasted down into the ocean."

I turned to Tecna and Flora, "I also _told_ you that you couldn't go underwater with your wings, did I not? Tell me Flora, what happened to your wings?"

Flora looked down, "They started to slow us down and they weren't working properly."

"That's because a fairy is like a butterfly. If there wings get wet, they can't fly until they're dry. But you all wouldn't know that, would you?"

"I don't know _why_ Nereus would want to marry someone like you," Aisha mumbled under her breath.

I scoffed, "Same for Nabu, but wait, isn't he in a coma?" I asked innocently, already knowing the answer.

Aisha yelled with furry and tackled me, "Don't you _ever_ talk about Nabu again, do you hear me!? _Never_!" I flipped my leg up, changing the positions and straddling her arms into the sand.

"You're _weak,_ Aisha; physically _and_ emotionally, all because you can't give off one second without thinking of him, can you? Think of him when he's _here_."

"Is that why you're so heartless? Because you don't think of the love that you share with Nereus!?"

I scoffed and got off of her, starting towards the ocean, "I don't need to explain myself to you."

"That _is_ it! You can go a whole year and not think about Nereus, can't you! I bet you don't even love him!"

I turned around in a furry, "Don't you _dare_ say that, _ever_ again. Everyone in Andros knows I would lay my _life_ down for him, and he would do the same for me. Nereus is my _world_, but I have to know when to focus and when to daydream or it'll get me _killed_."

Aisha didn't say anything, and neither did anyone else, "I don't even know why I'm here with you people."

"Then leave," Aisha stated it firmly, "You'd only cause more problems."

I was speechless, "Maybe I will."

"Then why don't you?"

I looked at her with soft eyes as if to ask '_Are you serious?_' She only nodded towards the ocean in response.

"Fine. Goodbye Winx; and good luck. You'll need it," I jumped in and my tail grew over my two legs as I swam deeper to the portal of Andros.

* * *

**Uh ooooooh Plz review!**

**1. These are actual spells I found at winx. wikia. com**

**2: Alcyone's spells:**

**Titanic Waves: it's an _attack_ spell used to make nearby bodies of water shake enormously; usually used to drown the opponent or soak them  
**

**Medusa's Reflection: it's a _defense_ spell, sending the opponent's attack back at them**

**Andros Tsunami: it's an _attack_ spell, causing any nearby body of water to "swallow" the opponent**

**Water Surge: an _attack_ spell that sends a rough blast of cold water at the opponent**

**Aquatic Vision: it is a _special_ spell that allows the user to see underwater without _being_ underwater**

**Clear Draining: it is a _special_ spell that allows the user to become invisible  
**

**Speed of the Sea: a _special_ spell used to help move faster; attacking, flying, or defending yourself  
**

**Call of the Current: a _special_ spell used to make any aquatic creature **(Triton, mermaid, aquatic life, Harmonix & Sirenix users, etc)** want to go back into the ocean. if it's a Harmonix or Sirenix user, it can possibly drown them  
**

**Winter's Breath: a _defense _spell that can counteract another spell, freezing it in it's place and thawing itself out, leaving it to be cold air**

**Strength of the Trident: an _attack/defense_ spell that protects the user from powerful attacks **(defense)**; or it can shoot a powerful spell that can usually come from the Royal Family's Trident **(attack)**  
**

**Frost Bite: an _attack_ spell that makes ocean water into a snow storm that can paralyze the opponent or simply freeze them in place, leaving them vulnerable for another attack  
**


	7. Return to Alfea

_Alcyone's POV_

Who does she think she is? Sending me away as if I were her pet.

"She'll find that she needs me more than expected," I said to myself. I swam home and fell asleep for the rest of the day, to prepare to go to Alfea, the Headmistress wanted me to talk to the freshmen about being powerful and how they could be as well, something like that.

When I woke up, I did my makeup and crimped my hair right before I opened a portal to Alfea. Walking through, I heard grumbling from outside the door. It sounded exactly like Tritannus' mutants. He probably sent them to search my home for me.

As they touched the handle to get inside, I swam through the portal to find myself at the college for fairies, my legs already grown out, leaving behind blue jeans and a purple and golden layered crop top.

"Wow! I think that's the Harmon!" one of the freshmen said as I made my way closer to the building.

"That is totes cool! I hear she's half mermaid too!" one of the girl's friends said excitedly.

"_I_ hear she met the Winx," one of them said coolly.

I rolled my eyes at the last comment as I heard a voice where all of the freshmen were gathered, "Welcome everyone! Welcome to Alfea, College for Fairies!" it was a soft voice.

"_And_ a new year; I see many new faces, and some familiar ones too," I got a little bit closer, but I couldn't see her yet.

"This year there is _one_ new fairy I want everyone to meet. I am happy to introduce..._Roxy_," a girl with long pink hair walked forward. I recognized her from Earth when the Winx were cleaning up the beaches.

"Roxy is from Earth, where magic was absent for a very long time, but through her courage, magic is back on Earth, and she is here with us thanks to some of your fellow students; the _Winx_."

I scoffed as a portal appeared, leaving behind the Winx and a bunny, Kiko, I think.

"Hey everybody! We're back!" Bloom said cheerfully and all of the students started gushing over them in squeals. They all ran towards them, taking pictures, talking, laughing, etc...

"Such foolishness!" one of the teachers said. "Hopefully the Harmon won't be this much trouble," I guess she was referring to me.

"And here she is now," the old woman said as she looked at me gently, as well as the other teachers.

"Oh," I said once I had noticed them looking at me, "Sorry, I couldn't find you, so I waited out here and..._this_ happened."

I walked up to the woman, "Alcyone Opal; Harmon."

"Ms. Faragonda; Headmistress," Ms. Faragonda smiled at me and I smiled.

"Oh! So you're the one who asked me to come here!"

"That is correct, I want you to work with the Winx on a project on the differences on power stages."

"You mean, I have to spar with them? Each and everyone one of them?"

"Yes, is that a problem? I could have called sooner, my apologies, but you are one of, or possibly, the only Harmonix user for now."

"At the same time or one at a time?" I noticed Musa look at me from the corner of my eye and gasp slightly.

"You seven can decide that," Ms Faragonda said as she called to all of the students, "Girls, girls! Calm down! I have another announcement."

All of the freshmen and Winx gathered once again, "This is someone else I would like you to meet."

Aisha's eyes widened, "You can't be serious," she muttered. I smirked at her.

"Girls, this is Alcyone Opal. She is the Harmon that will be here at Alfea for a few days," all of the fairies were gushing over me the same way as they did with the Winx.

"She is a mermaid who is also part Harmon, meaning that she can transform into a Harmonix fairy once she breathes air," they were all gasping and taking pictures of me and I simply smiled.

"She will be coming around classes to observe how other fairies behave, so expect you all to act appropriately this first week. Also, later today, she will be sparring with the Winx to show how different stages can affect your magic. Now run along to your new dorms," she coaxed them away and they left squealing, talking, and giggling.

"Isn't she the girl from yesterday?" I heard Roxy ask the Winx.

"Yeah, she's the pain," Aisha said as she glared at me. I glared back.

I rolled my eyes and Ms. Faragonda put a hand on my shoulder, "Yes, I know you and Aisha are not on good terms, but _please_ try, for the sake of the other girls."

I nodded as the Winx all walked up to Headmistress Faragonda. They lined up and Bloom came forward, "Ms. Faragonda, we _need_ to speak with you."

Ms Faragonda's face began to gloom, "Of course." She opened her hand, guiding them to a hallway.

"We need Alcyone too," Musa pointed out.

"Why would you need me?"

"Yeah," Aisha said, "Why do we need her?" Tecna narrowed her eyes at her, "Alright." Aisha grumbled to herself.

"Of course, if you don't mind Alcyone," Flora added.

I sighed, not looking at Aisha, "No problem."

We all walked down a hallway to Ms. Faragonda's office. She walked to her window and looked out as the Winx told her all about Tritannus.

"Winx. We are once again facing a dangerous advisory. I am very concerned about all that you've told me about Tritannus."

"And the worse thing is that our Believix powers don't even seem to work underwater," Bloom said as she and Musa looked at each other.

"That's where Alcyone comes in," Ms. Faragonda pointed out.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why me?"

"Because," she turned around to look at me, "Aisha may be his cousin, but you have been around Tritannus the longest. You know the most about him, _and_ _your_ powers as a Harmon work perfectly well underwater."

I sighed, she had me there. "But you cannot help them all the way. They have to defend themselves, no matter how hard you try to save them."

"Since when did I-"

"I believe you saved Bloom from an attack Icy was going to deliver, _and _you saved her, Musa, and Tecna when they fell in the water." I scrunched my eyebrow, "You want to protect them-"

"I want to protect _everyone._ Not just them."

"Exactly, but there is one way for them to defend themselves," she sat behind her desk seriously and turned to the Winx, "You all must try to acquire _Sirenix._"

Sirenix? "_Great_, just when I thought we were done," Stella said angrily.

"Sirenix is an ancient power, born of the Magic of the Oceans. It will make you strong enough to defeat Tritannus. Even you must acquire it, Alcyone."

"Why?"

"Your Harmonix _is_ strong, the _strongest_ to be exact, but Tritannus will continue to grow in strength, and if you achieve Sirenix, there is a minimal bound on the possibilities you can achieve."

I closed my eyes as they continued, "But no one has become a Sirenix fairy for quite some time."

"Then how do we acquire the power?" Bloom asked, "become Sirenix fairies?"

"You must start by finding the Ancient Book of Sirenix, but that will be a great challenge. For it is hidden, and I do not know where."

There was a silent pause"However, I do know _who_ knows its hiding place. Bloom, you must ask your sister Daphne." Ms. Faragonda pulled up a holographic photo of a beautiful girl with a golden mask.

"Daphne?"

"Daphne was the last fairy to acquire Sirenix. Only _she_ can tell you_._" Bloom walked up to the photo and made a pleasureful sigh seeing the picture.

* * *

I was told to go with the Winx back to their dorm room. I wasn't really paying attention until Aisha's phone rang, "Oh, it's my mom."

Sh answered it, "Aisha," Queen Niobe's picture came up on a hologram, her face looking gloomy.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Aisha's voice became worried when she saw her mother.

The Queen closed her eyes in sadness, "Things are rather difficult here, dear. Your uncle, King Neptune is very angry that Tritannus has escaped."

* * *

"How could he have gotten away!?" King Neptune roared. The Selkies were a little afraid, but they knew they had to tell him what happened.

"We tried, your majesty, but Tritannus has hanged," Fella explained. "He's a monster now!"

"He used his trident to turn the guards into _horrible_ monsters, just like him!" Lemmy said, obviously fearing his power.

Nereus' face softened, "All of the guards?"

"Don't worry, Prince Nereus," Fella said softly, "We managed to get her to the Winx on Earth for safety. She should be fine."

King Neptune growled in frustration and Lemmy hid behind Fella, "I will not tolerate it! I will find him, wherever he is. And I will brake him!"

"Father please," Tressa tried to coax him out of it.

Nereus and Queen Ligea came up behind her, "Think of what you are saying," Nereus added.

"Look what he has done to you! His brother! _And_ your fiancee!" King Neptune yelled as he pointed to him.

Nereus felt his upper body's bandage, "I'm fine father, and thanks to the Selkies, Alcyone is too."

"He will heal," Tressa agreed, "and Alcyone is strong enough to handle herself."

"Please Neptune, don't be rash!" Queen Ligea said as she swam upwards towards her husband, "He is our son!"

"Tritannus is no longer my son!"

"You can't mean that," Queen Ligea said softly. "I will find him; I will talk to him."

"And I will come with you to protect you mother," Nereus said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are generous, Ligea, and you have courage and a noble spirit, Nereus, as I expect from someone who will one day be _king_," the king said as he pointed to him, "but the answer is no."

"Guards!" King Neptune roared as he swam off, his two guards flanking him on either side.

"I must see Alcyone," Tressa said as she opened her phone, "Aisha! Where's Alcyone!?"

"She's right here," Aisha said as soon as her hologram showed up, "Alcyone, it's Tressa!"

_"Tressa?"_ Alcyone's picture replaced Aisha, "Tressa!"

"Alcyone! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, how are thing in Andros?"

Tressa sighed, "Let's just say it's not the same anymore."

Alcyone sighed as well, "Is Nereus alright?"

"He's healing. Would you like to see him?"

"More than anything else." Tressa gave her phone to Nereus and he spoke.

"Hello, my love."

"Hello, Nereus. Are you feeling better?"

He smiled at her sympathy, "Much, but I wish you were here in person."

Alcyone closed her eyes and looked down, "You know I would be there if I could."

"Look up darling," she looked back at him with her deep blue eyes, "When this is all over, we _will_ be reunited once again, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She smiled sadly, "Please don't do anything dangerous while I'm gone."

Now it was Nereus' turn to look down, "Nereus?"

He smiled convincingly, even though he didn't plan on doing that, "I swear."

She smiled as well, "I love you, Nereus, and _only_ you."

"I love you too, Alcyone."

"I promise I'll be home soon. Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye," she hung up.

"For now," he said to himself as he handed the phone back to his little sister.

* * *

I sighed as I put Aisha's phone on a table. We began walking down a long hallway, "Here it is! The Magic Archives," Aisha said once we came to a dead end. It started to glow and reveal a door. We all went in, including Sky.

The place was _filled_ with books, "Where do we begin?" Stella whined.

"We could try looking under S," Aisha thought, "for Sirenix."

"Or F, for fat chance," Musa said as she crossed her arms.

Bloom stepped on one of the platforms and it started to go up, "A special book should be in a special place."

"This whole place is special," Aisha said as she, Musa, and I went up as well.

"Commencing scan," Tecna stated as she used some sort of device to expand in the air.

"Cool," Flora was in awe as she looked up at it.

"Scan complete. I believe an environmental analysis will reveal the location of the book."

Suddenly there was a dark cloud with purple lighting behind them, starling them greatly, "Hey you guys! Looking for something to read?" Icy said once she had appeared.

"The Trix," Bloom growled as she turned around to face them. The Trix laughed evilly.

"Hello Winx," Icy said as she flew up to our height while Darcy and Stormy revolved around Tecna, Stella and Flora.

"Did you miss us?" Darcy asked and then she as well started to laugh.

"Not really, no," I answered as I transformed, "Harmonix!"

"Alcyone, fairy of the Ocean!"

"Winx Believix!" the Winx yelled. They started to transform

"Fire Arrow!"

"Morphix Wave!"

Icy laughed as Bloom and Aisha's attacks went straight for her, "Oh you Winx, always the same," she floated downwards and turned around. Without looking, she blocked their attacks easily.

"But my sisters and I have some new stuff!"

She sot an attack at Aisha and Bloom, but they both dodged, barely, "Looks like the Trix have some new tricks," Sky pointed out.

"Ha! The irony!" I laughed and Icy shot an attack at me, "Medusa's Reflection!" it ricocheted back at her and she almost got it, but she managed to block at the last second. I could see on her face that she was scared, but it soon disappeared.

"Mega Watts!" Tecna yelled as she shot an attack at Darcy, but she simply laughed evilly and dodged it.

"Solar Storm!" Stella managed to hit her and she went flying into a bookshelf, pulling a couple dozen books down with her. Darcy simply looked up and smirked, "That's not right!"

"Stella!" Brandon started to run towards her because Stormy was aiming an attack. She fired, and he managed to push her out of the way in the nick of time.

"You don't really think that you can stop me, pretty boy!" Stormy yelled evilly.

I glared as I aimed my hands, "Snow Flurry! **(1)**" I shot a blue and purple attack of a water-like substance at Stormy, electrocuting her with her own electricity.

"Ice Ring! **(2)**" I fired at Darcy and she was trapped, and I could practically see her shivering.

I rolled my eyes at their stupidity, "Morphix Wave!" Aisha cast a spell on Icy, trapping her in a Morphix bubble.

_Normal POV_

"Ice Shards!" Icy froze the Morphix bubble, and when it broke, it shot multiple icicles at Bloom and Aisha.

Many went by from their dodging, but Aisha was hit in the face and went down, and somehow, so was Alcyone, who managed to stay up. Aisha fell on her back onto one the star-shaped elevators.

"Goodbye Aisha!" Icy said as she was getting ready to attack her.

Alcyone gasped and rushed towards Aisha, making it just in time, "Ocean Typhoon! **(3)**" she yelled loudly. The attack was so powerful, Icy's attack disappeared and blew her, Darcy, and Stormy into the bookshelves, shattering Darcy's trap.

Alcyone began to wobble and she fell off of the star, "Alcyone!" Aisha yelled her name, but she didn't respond.

She continued to fall until she hit the ground, "_What_ is _happening_ in here!?" Headmistress Faragonda had said once she and Griselda ran into the Archives.

"Faragonda and Griselda? Time to get outta here _sisters_!" Icy screamed as she, Darcy, and Stormy flew upwards.

All of the Winx were glaring at them, "Bye bye!" Icy said overly-sweet as the Trix disappeared in a zap of dark lightning.

"Alcyone!" Aisha rushed down to her, "Alcyone, wake up! Alcyone," Aisha started to cry as she cradled Alcyone's head in her lap.

"Huh? What- What happened?" Alcyone started to mutter.

She sat up rubbing her head as her Harmonix form disappeared, "Alcyone! Oh, you're okay!"

"What?" she pushed her away, "Who are you?"

* * *

**Obviously I switched up the last scene, but who cares? Plz review or I won't continue!**

* * *

**1. Snow Flurry: an _attack_ spell which sends sparks of ice and snow; it can numb you for a while**

**2. Ice Ring: an _attack_ spell that traps the opponent in a sphere of ice (Alcyone's ice is Aisha's Morphix)**

**3. Ocean Typhoon: an _attack_ spell that gives off a maximum amount of wind AND water that can knock an opponent out, but it requires a lot of energy {it is Alcyone's most powerful Harmonix spell}**


End file.
